This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Top drives may be utilized in modern drilling to provide torque to a drillstring. However, the placement of a top drive above the drill floor may operate as an impediment to operations utilizing cabling down a wellbore and/or passing cabling into the wellbore through the drill floor. For example, a cable to be passed through the drill floor to the wellbore may contact the top drive as it is being sent through the drill floor, possibly damaging the cable and/or the top drive. Thus, while conventional access to drill pipe on rigs equipped with a top drive involves routing the cabling along the top drives to gain access to the wellbore centerline, by routing the cable in this manner, abrasion points may be present that can impact the cable and/or the top drive. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop techniques and systems that would allow for feeding cabling through a drill floor without the top drive contacting the cabling.